Black Lace
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: Iruka received an unexpected package and Kakashi is pleasantly surprised! Yaoi, KakaIru
1. Maids and Misgivings

**Title:** Black Lace  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Warning:** Sexual References, Cross-Dressing and Sexual Role-Playing (kind of?)! This is a YAOI fic... Kakashi + Iruka = Hot Male/Male action! (You know I'm right!)  
**Summary:** Iruka received an unexpected package and Kakashi is pleasantly surprised!

* * *

Iruka stared at the parcel in hand, suddenly feeling sick. Was it a joke? Who would buy such a thing – And have the audacity to send it to him?

Sighing in resignation, he picked up the _gift_ and further inspected it. Frills? Everywhere were frills with both white and black lace lining the edges of the silky material! The low, plunging neckline was trimmed with white lace and revealed far too much bust for Iruka's liking – Even if he was a man and didn't have any bust to reveal in the first place. The middle section of the dress was made up of a silky black corset with white ribbons, tightly lacing it all the way up. The short cut skirt was pleated and had a small wire petticoat beneath the ruffles. Worse than the dress itself – Which was honestly bad enough – Were the thigh-high sheer black stockings attached to frilly panties by a thin garner as well as the matching lacy white neck choker, wrist cuffs, hairpiece and apron. Whoever had bought this outrageous package for him had even decided to purchase a pair of six-inch, black stiletto heels – Coincidentally, just his size. As the sensei's anger increased over the whole situation, Iruka finally pulled out the very last item in the box – A soft, white feather duster, completing the French maid's ensemble entirely.

When Iruka thought of whose sick joke this could possibly be, only one name came to mind. Hatake Kakashi – His soon-to-be-_ex_-_boyfriend_. Though it seemed likely, the chunin didn't want to believe it true that his lover would buy him such a vile, scandalous thing – Even if this French maid's outfit had 'Icha Icha' written all over it! He knew Kakashi was perverted, but buying him _this_ was just wrong on so many levels. Surely, the man he'd been dating for a year and living with for a few months wasn't some kind of sick, sexual deviant… Was he?

To make things worse, Iruka felt deeply hurt by the package. Was Kakashi disappointed in his lover being a man? Was it that he maybe thought Iruka so apt that he wouldn't wear the outfit – Finding his decorum amusing? Or, possibly worst of all, maybe his lover was bored with their sex life? Iruka wasn't particularly adventurous in bed, always bottoming, always blushing. Along with his hurt, came anger. He was angry that Kakashi would do this to him – Put him in this situation. He was angry that the man obviously thought so little of him, without even giving him any form of warning. He was angry that he wouldn't even come speak to him about it. Feeling the flood of emotions, Iruka started removing his house slacks and began dressing in the French maid's outfit. He'd show him that he was no prude – That he could be just as perverted.

After several tense minutes of dressing, Iruka stared at his reflection in the bedroom mirror. His face was beet red and he was already considering taking the hideous thing off and burning it until there was nothing left but ashes. If Kakashi really wanted this from a lover, he could look elsewhere! Though, as he turned to look away from himself in the mirror, he saw said jounin standing in the doorway, mask bunched around his neck and a predatory, lust filled look in his eyes. He'd even revealed his Sharingan eye, memorising every shameful detail.

Iruka squeaked, in what was meant to be an excuse, and immediately tried to cover himself with his hands. Kakashi merely moved forward until he was close enough to wrap his arms around the chunin's waste and kiss him passionately. He tried to fight, but when the jounin's tongue pushed for entry to his mouth, he couldn't find the will power.

Though, when he suddenly felt a hand move into his panties and touch the bare skin of his ass, Iruka finally reacted appropriately, moving away from the onslaught of touches.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He spat out furiously "_Pervert!_"

"_I'm_ the pervert? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't _you_ the one who's wearing the French maid's outfit?" He replied, a mixture of amusement and confusion wafting through his normally apathetic voice.

Iruka snorted and turned his head away from his lover "And _why_ do you think I'm wearing it? Because I like the way it feels?" He said sarcastically as he run his hand up and down his body, over the mixtures of silk and lace. Verbally, Kakashi didn't respond though, certain parts of his anatomy could not be helped from the perfect picture of eroticism standing before him. The jounin's face was tinged a light pink and his palms were inexplicably becoming sweaty. Was it just him, or did the room suddenly increase a few degrees?

"Kakashi, are you paying attention? Why would you buy me this? Is it funny to you? Are you…" He gulped, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, as well as his heart "Are you bored of me?"

"What?!" Kakashi, finally being woken out of his brainless stupor, lunged forward and hugged the chunin tightly "No! I could never get bored of you! And, what are you talking about? I didn't buy you this – Though, maybe I should have?" The last was barely above a whisper; though he was sure Iruka heard it!

Iruka hugged him back, breathing in the scent that was distinctly Kakashi "You… Didn't buy this?" He asked in a hopelessly defeated voice – Feeling both embarrassed and relieved.

"No! I would never make you do something you felt uncomfortable with… Even if you do look _really_ good" He purred as his hands once again began to lower down the teacher_-turn-_French-maid's body. Iruka didn't fight this time, even leaning more into the sensual touches. He couldn't hold back the grin that broke onto his face – Kakashi wasn't a sick, sexual deviant, like he thought. He was _normal_ and not perverted, well… Not perverted enough to buy him _this_, at least.

Once again, Kakashi's hands ended up on Iruka's ass, wanting to take things a little further. Then, feeling uncharacteristically playful, Iruka grabbed Kakashi by the vest and manoeuvred him down onto the bed behind them. The jounin looked up at him with wide, confused eyes as Iruka leaned over his body and whispered in his ear "So, where do you want me, _Master_?"

The jounin's body shook with anticipation as Iruka's nimble fingers began to undress him. He simply could not respond – His lover was acting so different from his usual self. Hastily, Kakashi leaned up off the bed, kissed him fiercely and swiftly reversed their positions, having Iruka now writhing beneath him. He smirked as his fingers grazed the inside of Iruka's thigh's, watching the man's adorably shy reactions to his gentle caresses and exploring touches. He was so turned on, he felt he might just explode at any minute.

As he stripped himself of all clothes, but still left Iruka in his erotic outfit – Minus panties – Kakashi thought about his luck this evening. Honestly, he had no idea whose package Iruka had accidentally received, but he couldn't be more grateful to the 'Icha Icha God's' for gifting him with such fortune.

Meanwhile, a few houses over, Genma sat in his living room, impatiently awaiting a package that was supposed to arrive several hours ago…

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why I always do this to Genma in my fic's? I swear, one of these days, I'll make you normal! I promise! But, who am I kidding? We all know that Genma _is_ a 'sick, sexual deviant' - And that's why we love him so! ~grins~  
Anywayz... Like it - Don't like it? Let me know! Thanks for reading! XD


	2. Delicious Panties and Positions

**Warnings:** Sexual References, Sexual Situations and more Cross-Dressing! Plus, GenRai aswell as KakaIru  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's character's, and I don't own Playboy... Though, I do own a Playboy Bunny suit ~grins~

**A/N:** This was only supposed to be a short one-shot fic, but I felt compelled to write a sequel piece for it! This part's in the POV of my favourite little "sick, sexual deviant" Genma! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Genma stormed out of his and Raidou's shared apartment of recent, angry at anything and everything! How was he supposed to know their house address? When it was previously only Raidou's home, long before they were a couple, he usually just followed the man home and watched him from the tree just outside his bedroom window – That same tree that his lover jutsu'd into a thousand pieces when he found out about his 'stalkers' place of hiding. He was distraught after that, no longer being able to watch the man undress and shower and sleep and, on rare occasion, masturbate – But, when he lost that beloved tree, he was forced to make a move and seduce the man – Which worked out quite nicely, in the end! The tree was merely a sacrifice – An innocent casualty for him to be able to move onto greater things with the man he secretly loved and worshipped.

Ever since then, he just knew where Raidou lived. Really, it wasn't his fault that he never took note of the actual address – Why bother when he could find his way there blindfolded?

But now, he was missing four packages that he'd sent away for over the past month. He filled out the form every time, certain that he was doing things right and still, never received a single parcel. Eventually, he just rung the company and complained until their ears bled. When they told him that they'd personally sent the packages every time, he was a little suspicious and entirely furious. Later that night, he felt defeated as he curled up into Raidou's arms and told him the whole story. When his lover began to laugh uncontrollably, he was confused. Only then did Raidou tell him that the address was wrong, that he'd sent every package to Iruka's house.

At first, he couldn't believe his stupidity, laughing along with his lover about the whole situation. Then he realised that Iruka had _every_ package he'd sent for – Every naughty outfit and kinky sex toy – And, not once, did the chunin give him back what was rightfully his. They were probably all laughing at him behind his back – Had he become the joke of the entire village?

He was seething with anger. Raidou had tried to calm him down – Stop him from going to see Iruka and just leave it alone – But no one could stop Genma when he was throwing a tantrum. And that's how the long haired jounin ended up standing outside of Iruka's apartment, ready to do anything to regain his dignity and, more important than that, reclaim his sex toys and outfits!

He knocked, but no one answered. The wait didn't help his rage, only added to it. He knew Iruka was home, as well as Kakashi – He could sense both of their chakra signatures – They were probably inside right now, laughing at him and his newest package. He'd just purchased the sexy bunny pack, including black satin bunny ears and tight bustier, white wrist cuffs and neck collar with a black bowtie, a fluffy white cottontail, and fishnet stocking that stop at the thighs and attach to a black garner. More importantly than all of that, were the edible panties. Genma was thoroughly looking forward to Raidou ripping them off of his body using nothing but his teeth – All the more reason to kill Iruka for robbing him of that experience.

Still no one answered the door. Genma's patience was not one of his strong traits – Especially after waiting over a month for at least one of his packages to arrive – So, without a second thought and proper consideration, he made a few hand signs and transported himself into Iruka's apartment, ready to fight both men singlehandedly if it meant getting his beloved sex toys back! Though, when the smoke from the jutsu cleared, the sight he was greeted with was not one that the special jounin had anticipated. Iruka was sprawled out across the bed, face red hot and eyes wide from shock. His legs clad in fishnet stockings were spread wide apart with his knees in the air, allowing the other occupant of the room to do his work. Kakashi's head was near Iruka's groin, a mouth full of edible panties. He nearly choked when the senbon-sucking jounin appeared and was grateful that he didn't – After all his years of being a shinobi, _that_ was _not_ the way he wanted to die.

Genma didn't move. He was afraid to – Whether in fear of what the two men might do to him, or fear that he might reveal exactly how aroused this situation made him feel. Honestly, he was afraid that the sight of the two men, mid-sex – One dressed up in a kinky bunny suit, the other dressed down to nothing – Might make his own clothes spontaneously combust from body heat and sexual excitement. His throat felt dry as his mouth hung wide open, senbon long forgotten and lodged in the floor between his feet.

Minute's passed and not one man moved or spoke. It was like they were frozen in time – Forever stuck in their mixture of torturous embarrassment and painful arousal. Kakashi still hadn't swallowed the panties as they hung half in his mouth, half out and on Iruka's body.

Finally, one spoke. It was Kakashi, his mouth still full "Can we, ah… Help you, Genma?"

He stared as he watched Kakashi swallow half of the panties, leaving Iruka only a small amount to cover himself with. It was then that Genma remembered his reason for coming here, his mission to retrieve his toys "Hey! Those are my panties!" He shouted. At that, Kakashi gagged and felt like he was going to be sick _'Iruka's panties – NOT Genma's!'_ Inner Kakashi shouted furiously as he stared at what was left of said panties, still on his lover's sizable erection _'Definitely Iruka's panties! Beautiful, sexy Iruka and his panties'_ His mind drifted off as he once again wanted to resume their sexual play – If only Genma would leave.

"Fine, we'll give it all back to you when we're done! Now, will you leave us alone?" He said as he finished off what was left of the edible panties, leaving Iruka exposed and extremely aroused. The chunin blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands, but Kakashi intercepted them with his own as his tongue licked the long shaft. Iruka stuttered pathetically for him to stop, but his hips thrust upwards, saying otherwise.

Genma stared in awe. If he wasn't turned on before, he certainly was now. Though, as he watched Kakashi take Iruka fully into his mouth and the chunin throw his head back in ecstasy – His black bunny ears flying in the air with the swift movement – He realised that he had been forgotten, left standing in the doorway. Mindlessly, he made a few hand signs, not even sure if he was making the right ones as his eyes never left the two men before him. Suddenly, he reappeared in his own house. Raidou entered through the kitchen and approached him, concerned by his lover's unusual silence. However, it was only a matter of seconds before Genma realised where he was and jumped his unsuspecting boyfriend.

Raidou gasped in surprise as he was pounced on and thrown to the floor. Genma was hovering above him, tearing his shirt off and immediately latching his mouth onto his exposed nipple. Raidou moaned at the sensation, loving Genma's aggressiveness. He laid flat on the floor, moving at every suck and bite from the man above.

Whatever had happened at Iruka's house and brought this behaviour on, he was sure to thank the chunin for it tomorrow – So long as he could walk straight without feeling a throbbing pain in his lower back… Maybe he'd thank Iruka the day after next?

* * *

**A/N: **There you go Genma, a happy ending! I hope you appreciate it! lol  
Anywayz, that'll probably be the end of this! I doubt that my mind can sprout out anymore meaningless sex games for our beloved boys to play? Too bad... But, don't underestimate my pervertedness! More still may come to me if I'm feeling particularly inspired! XD  
I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Best Medicine

**Warnings:** Smut, smut and _more_ SMUT!!! And (I guess if you haven't realised by now based on the other two chapter's) Cross-Dressing!

**A/N:** I really did mean it when I said I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but then people just kept adding it to their story alert's to receive any updates, and I felt bad for not writing more! So, I did the best I could with what little I could think of!  
Plus, I'm really sorry, but this one starts out a bit slow and it's not as funny as the other two! I got caught up trying to set the scene because I wanted there to be a reason for Iruka wearing a kinky outfit, so… Yea? Sorry!

Enough of this – Onto the story, I say! XD

* * *

Iruka sat in the old wicker chair beside his and Kakashi's shared bed, watching his lover sleep. It had been days and still Kakashi was feeling unusually weakened. He'd returned from a mission – Barely – And staggered back to his apartment, completely bypassing the hospital. At first, Iruka was angry but the concern for his lover's well being was too great for him to dwell on that anger for long.

He immediately dragged Kakashi's barely-conscious body to the hospital where he chased down Tsunade and demanded her to fix whatever was wrong with him. When she finished her check up, Kakashi now long past conscious, she told Iruka her concerns. He'd been poisoned, but by what they were unsure. She said they'd get a poison's expert to analyse the samples, but besides from that, there wasn't much they could do at the current time. The hospital kept him there for a few nights, allowed his body to heal despite the unknown variables of the foreign toxins. Iruka was out of his mind with worry. He just wanted his lover well again and in his arms.

Tsunade let him take Kakashi home, cautioning him to watch for any signs of fever or relapse into a worsened state. She also told him that a poisons specialist would be by their house in a few days as soon as they determine what the substance is and how to eradicate it from his system.

Now that Kakashi had woken up, he was in unusually low spirits. Iruka knew he was being overprotective – Not letting Kakashi out of the bed and out of his sight – But he couldn't help it. The jounin just gave up on fighting him and allowed the other to worry over him – Despite his claims that he felt fine. The poison was remaining dormant in his system, and Iruka feared that it could activate at any time.

Kakashi wallowed in self pity day after day until Iruka couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do something thoughtful for his lover, but what? Suddenly, an idea came to him. He knew what would make Kakashi _really_ happy, but it was just a matter of how far he was willing to go? His pride versus Kakashi's happiness – In the end, the decision was easy.

Two days later, a package arrived in the mail – And it couldn't have come any sooner. Kakashi's attitude about everyone and everything was only worsening. He quickly opened the package and stared at its contents, doubting himself for the first time since he'd made his hasty purchase. _'No!'_ He thought, resolve strengthening _'I have to do this – For Kakashi's sake'_ With that thought in mind, he got ready to surprise his lover with his newest present.

First, he got undressed, knowing he could do so without disruption since Kakashi was sound asleep in the next room. He stared at the various clothing, thinking what should go on first. Eventually, he decided with the underwear – If you could even call that underwear? The g-string was chafing and uncomfortable, covering little, if any, of his genitals. Next, he put the stockings on quickly and easily, sadly having experience in that before – Experience that no man should have. The white stockings stopped at his thighs where they were trimmed with lace and had a large red bow at the top – Matching the colour red of his garter belt and stiletto heels. After he finished with the stockings, he stopped to relish in his last shreds of manly dignity before going further. Kakashi had just better appreciate how far he was willing to go for his happiness – Because, he was certainly sacrificing his own with this little outfit. Sure, he'd done this before – Dressed in these ways – But it was different then. He did it in the heat of the moment, never before had he had to psych himself up for it. Iruka hadn't even _considered_ dressing like this for over a month – Not after the embarrassment of _last_ time. He and his lover did everything within their power to avoid Genma for at _least_ a week – And he was fairly certain that Genma was doing the same to them. Eventually, Raidou forced the three men to speak about whatever had them acting so weird. In the end, they all just agreed to never speak of it again… Ever!

All things forgotten, Genma started acting normal around them once more, and they did the same for him. It seemed that the 'event' really had been forgotten in their friendship, but Iruka had been too embarrassed to try any of those clothes again. Now… He was doing _this_ for Kakashi. It made him happy before – Made him smile – And Iruka just wanted to see him smile that way again.

With a deep breath, he grabbed the next garment to be put on – A tight, white lycra bustier accompanied with an equally as tight mini-skirt with red lacy frills trimmed along the bottom. His hips showed in the gap between the top and skirt, revealing his tanned skin beneath. Lastly, he let his hair down from its usual ponytail and put on the white nurses hat with a red cross in the centre. The 'naughty nurse' look was now complete and he had to once again convince himself to go through with this.

His motivating thoughts were interrupted, however, when he heard coughing coming from the next room. In the surge of panic he felt, he completely forgot about his somewhat questionable attire, bursting into the bedroom to help his lover.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside his boyfriend. Kakashi laid on his stomach, face down in pillows. Iruka was concerned when he took note of the man's slightly sweaty back.

" 'm fine. Just a cough" He murmured into the pillow, not bothering to look up. Iruka reached out a hand and ran it through Kakashi's hair, attempting to reassure the man – As well as himself. He was feeling a little in over his head – What if the poison had finally taken full effect?

"Maybe I should get the Hokage to have a look? She'll know what to do…"

"No, don't do that! I said I'm fine" He groaned as he rolled over onto his back, looking up his lover. At first, he thought he was delirious – Maybe he should visit Tsunade-sama? However, when the image remained, even after a series of almost violent blinks, his sleep clogged mind realised that it wasn't just him – Iruka was wearing a nurse's outfit… And looking damn good in it too!

Iruka panicked when he saw the flushed face of his lover. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with the man to heat up like that so suddenly "Kakashi, what's wrong? Are you alright" He asked hurriedly. Kakashi didn't answer, just continued staring at him blankly. Iruka was really worried now – He didn't know what to do "D-Do you… Need some water?" He said as he jumped up off the bed, ready to go. As he tried to move, however, he felt Kakashi's hand grab his own and pull him back. He let out a decidedly unmanly squeak as he tumbled down backwards, now lying beneath his lover whose eyes were trailing down his body. It was then Iruka remembered the outfit and blushed tremendously. It was also then that Iruka noticed his boyfriend's arousal, the evidence poking him in the leg and rubbing up against him.

"Kakashi, we can't! You're sick" He protested as the man leaned down and began to softly nibble on his neck.

"Mmm, you know what they say, Ruka…" He purred as his tongue licked that deliciously tanned skin, while at the same time hands lowering down the man's body. Pale fingers moved down past Iruka's hips as they slowly but sensually crawled into his skirt, caressing his lover's growing erection "_Sex_ is the best medicine"

"That's laughter, you idiot! _Laughter's_ the best medicine" He corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I like my version better" He leered as his fingers hooked into the g-string and began pulling it off, sliding the material down his thighs "You look really good, you know"

"Shut up" Iruka blushed as he tried to stop Kakashi's advances, knowing that if the underwear is off, there'd be no stopping the man.

"So, _nurse Iruka_, do you know CPR, 'cause the sight of you took my breath away?" At that, Iruka burst out laughing, unable to contain himself.

"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard!" He said, grinning all the while. At some point during his fit of uncontrollable laughter, Kakashi had managed to pull the g-string off and discarded it… _Somewhere_ around the room – Iruka was too distracted to even notice _'Damn him!'_

"It's not _that_ bad, I got it from Icha Icha, volume 6" Kakashi pouted playfully.

"Case and point" The chunin smiled brightly, not ceasing with his obvious amusement. Kakashi smiled as he leaned down and devoured the man in a hungry, demanding kiss. Iruka was all too willing to comply when the jounin's skilled tongue pushed past his lips and explored his mouth in whole.

When Kakashi pulled back – All too soon, in Iruka's opinion – He smirked wickedly "So, nurse, when will the enema be administered?"

Iruka blushed so hotly, it was a miracle that his hair didn't burst into flames. He turned his head away from his lover's unrelenting stare, trying to hide his embarrassment "That – That's just…" He stammered, unable to voice his mortification with Kakashi's suggestion "_Pervert_!" He concluded weakly, his blush intensifying to a new shade of red altogether.

"No enema? How about a sponge bath then?" He teased as he trailed soft kisses down Iruka's flushed body – Over sensitised nipples, defined abs and dipped navel. Finally, he reached his desired destination as his tongue lashed out and licked the throbbing organ. Iruka moaned incoherently at the sensation that had immediately warmed his body as if it were on fire.

"K-Kashi, no! We – We can't" He panted as he attempted to turn his body away from the man's devious mouth, licking and sucking as it was.

Kakashi grabbed his hips to keep him firmly planted to the bed and unable to protest. It wasn't long after that Iruka was arching his hips up off the mattress, his body begging for the jounin to touch him.

Kakashi was painfully aroused by the sight before him – Not just by Iruka wearing a kinky, erotic outfit, but by the man's pleading actions and pleasure filled moans. Every time he heard his name harshly gasped out of those deliciously sweet lips, Kakashi's groin stirred just a little bit more. He always loved Iruka's innocence, the way his lover never realised what he was capable of doing to Kakashi's body by just the simplest of things.

"Kashi…" He breathed softly once more – His pleads further arousing the jounin until he couldn't control himself this time. With haste, he detached his hand from the base of Iruka's cock and padded the bedside table for some form of lubrication. He grabbed a small bottle of massage oil and immediately uncapped the lid, pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He then reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Iruka's erection, the chunin making a small noise of protest at the unfortunate loss. Kakashi growled low in his throat, Iruka once again setting his carnal desires alight as his need for the chunin's tight embrace grew.

With one lathered up hand, he circled his lover's entrance, preparing him before carefully pushing a finger inside. He smirked with satisfaction as he heard Iruka's breathing hitch as he fully pushed the digit in, soon followed by another. His other hand worked on coating his own erection with the oil, careful not to excite the organ too much to the point of orgasm. He wanted Iruka so bad, he could hardly contain his excitement.

A third finger was pushed inside and Iruka released a low animalistic cry, signalling his readiness to be taken by his lover. The chunin tried to keep a level head – Tried to tell himself that Kakashi should be healing, not expending the little energy he had – But, as the man slipped those fingers out before sitting up and positioning himself for entry, he knew it was a lost cause. Healing be damned – He wanted Kakashi!

Decision made, he wrapped his stocking clad legs around the jounin's hips, urging on the inevitable. Kakashi pushed in with more control than he thought he was capable of. He watched with delight as the tip of his erection disappeared into Iruka's entrance, before pushing in further. He briefly felt Iruka's legs tighten their hold around his back, but he was far too lost in the sensation of finally being fully seated inside his lover. He allowed the man a moment to readjust before he pulled back almost all the way out, and then thrust back in, shuddering as that blissful tightness and warmth once again surrounded him.

Iruka bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the screams he wanted so much to voice. After yet another hard thrust, he forcibly grabbed a handful of silver hair and pulled Kakashi's head down, effectively smothering his cry with a heated kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues fought, but Kakashi never once ceased his body's movements, thrusting in and out of Iruka's inviting embrace.

The kiss was abruptly broken when one particularly well aimed thrust hit his prostate spot on and Iruka pulled back to cry out in ecstasy. Kakashi smirked at the reaction, knowing he'd found the right spot. He pulled back again, only to slam straight back in – Iruka crying out in approval once more.

Feeling the orgasm pool in the pit of his stomach, Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's neglected erection and began to pump the man without remorse, wanting to pleasure his lover as well as himself as they neared completion together. Iruka continued to moan and cry out without his previous inhibitions holding him back. He shuddered as he felt Iruka's body tense around him as the man came, loud and hard. If the sudden tightness wasn't enough to push the jounin over the edge, the sight before him certainly was. Iruka was flushed and still convulsing from his powerful orgasm – His eyes tightly shut and his hair dishevelled and loose, framing his beautiful face. Kakashi finally came himself as he watched Iruka with both eyes, wanting to remember this moment for as long as he lives.

After riding his orgasm out to the very end, Kakashi slumped forwards on top of his equally spent lover. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, just so he could regain enough energy to sit up and once again stare into the man's beautifully flushed face. Their post-sex moment, comfortably wrapped in each other's arms, was interrupted, however, as they heard a 'clank' sound behind them. If Kakashi was a lesser shinobi, he wouldn't have had the energy or state-of-mind to turn around and see what had caused the unusual noise. However, as it is, he turned his head and mentally prepared himself for a fight, if need be.

Though, as his happily sated mind cleared, he realised that he didn't need to fight. The 'clank' noise they heard was from Genma's senbon falling from his mouth and hitting the floor.

The man stood in the doorway, mouth agape and stammering random syllables, attempting to speak._ 'Why does this always happen to me?'_ Inner-Genma wailed dejectedly. He was going to have those perverted dreams again, keeping him up at all hours of the night as he hungrily ravished his sleepy boyfriend _'Maybe I can get Ibiki to use that memory-erasing jutsu on me? Maybe that'll help?' _He questioned idly, momentarily forgetting where he was before his mind returned to the present, staring at Iruka and Kakashi, covered in sweat and semen. All three occupants of the small bedroom had a sudden feeling of déjà vu as they just stared at each other for a matter of minutes.

"I, ah…" Genma started, trying to speak and failing miserably. His tongue suddenly felt heavy and dry as it seemed to have died in his mouth, leaving him completely speechless. Honestly, he didn't care about that – He was too focussed on trying to correct the blood flow to his brain so he could get his legs to function properly – Damn it; he needed to escape this bedroom as soon as possible!

"Did Tsunade-sama send you with the test results?" Iruka asked suddenly. Genma tried to respond, but only managed a string of incoherent, jumbled words. Eventually, he just gave up and nodded.

"Anything bad?" He asked the silent poison specialist, as if _now_ was the best time to talk about it. Genma shook his head in negation and raised his hand, showing the bottle of medication he was holding.

"Am I supposed to take those?" Kakashi asked now. Once again, Genma nodded his response as he clumsily placed the bottle on the dresser beside him. He then backed away slowly, as one would if they were in serious danger.

"Is… Is that all?" Iruka spoke again, blushing as he tried to cover his apearance with the crumpled bed sheets. Genma nodded, his vocal abilities still evading him.

An uncomfortable silence passed then, tension thick in the air as all three men remained motionless "So…" Kakashi said unsurely, trying to defuse the situation carefully "See you in another week's time, I guess?"

"Hn" Genma mumbled, at least happy with the fact that his vocal chords hadn't died off entirely. He nodded a goodbye and made a few hand signs, thankfully taking him anywhere other than here.

Kakashi and Iruka stared at the empty space Genma was previously occupying.

Despite his excruciating embarrassment, Iruka was overjoyed with the fact that Kakashi was in good health, no longer a sick, bed-ridden man.

He looked up at Kakashi just as the man turned his attention back to him, wearing a surprisingly heartbroken expression "What's wrong?" Iruka asked, running his hand through the dishevelled, silver hair and out of his lover's face.

Kakashi pouted and leaned into the comforting touches Iruka was offering him "Does this mean there'll be no more nurse's outfits now that I'm healthy"

Iruka hit him across the back of the head and mumbled something about misplaced priorities before rolling over and trying to sleep, ignoring any crying complaints behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, the ending was lame (actually, the whole story was lame – I'm not particularly happy with this one ~sigh~)  
Anywayz, I'm well aware that this one wasn't as funny as the other two, but I got caught up in the sex scene! And, because I never even planned on writing this, I used it as a bit of practice at writing smut. I don't know how I did, but I can't get any worse, I figure. Overall, for a first time at writing smut, I don't think I did _that_ bad (or at least, I hope I didn't?)  
So... Thanks for reading! I really did try my best, and I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
